Elijah Mickelson te confiesa su amor
by ValeTanukiChan
Summary: Nunca creíste que un baile, seria la clave para que Elijah te dijera sus verdaderos sentimientos.


_Holas! Aquí les traigo otro ONE SHOT del vampiro Original Elijah Mickelson. Espero que les guste_

 _Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son una creación de Julie Plec._

Tú y Elijah han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos desde que se conocieron. Realmente te gusta y él es tan dulce. No quieres perderlo y por una vez estás casi segura de que no te dejará. Él parece realmente cómodo contigo también y él no ha dado ninguna señal que demuestre que él te dejará en cualquier momento; pronto como es lo que temes. El único problema es que ustedes parecen ser sólo amigos y él no estaba intentado llevar la relación más lejos. Siempre te preocupas cuando él está con Hayley, ya que todo el mundo puede decir que él todavía está enamorado de ella. Así que por ahora son **MUY BUENOS AMIGOS**.

Era viernes y en este momento estas caminando a casa desde la universidad. Elijah suele caminar contigo a casa, pero hoy está con Hayley ayudándola a cuidar de su bebé, Hope. Piensas que estas bien con él, pero Elijah ha estado saliendo con ella mucho últimamente. Decidiste visitar Rebekah, la hermana de Elijah. Llamas a la puerta y eres recibida por Nicklaus. Él te da la bienvenida con una sonrisa amistosa pero inusual en su típico comportamiento. Se limitó a mostrarte dónde estaba Rebekah, sin preguntar nada que no fuera lo estrictamente necesario, y se fue. O eso creías. Pero, te diste cuenta que últimamente ha estado actuando muy bien contigo.

-Hey Bekah- dijiste sonriendo mientras te sentabas en su cama y esperabas que se terminara de cambiar. Ella sale de su armario con un atuendo digno de una reina y propio de un baile. -¡Hola! (nombre) - Rebekah te sonríe, -Lo siento, ¿vas a salir? ... Puedo salir en este momento si quieres – sugieres, a lo que Rebeca simplemente sacude la cabeza en negación. -¿No te lo contó Elijah? -pregunta, poniéndose unos tacones altos.

-¿Decirme qué? - preguntas

\- Vamos a tener una fiesta esta noche... yo habría pensado que él te invitó - Rebekah dice mirándote esperanzadamente. -No, no me ha dicho nada sobre una fiesta... Probablemente está llevando a Hayley...- Dices con un suspiro mientras te recuestas en su cama.

-Oh, bueno, eso es decepcionante... Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes; Me encanta Hayley pero pensé que Elijah te llevaría. Y dices que ni siquiera te lo contó -dice Rebekah, claramente decepcionada.

-Para ser justas, no hemos hablado en un tiempo-, dices tratando de asegurarte de que Rebeca no se moleste con Elijah. -¿Y por qué sería eso? -dice con una mirada irritada en su rostro.

-Muy bien… pues porque últimamente estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Hayley- dices al darte cuenta de que tu plan no funcionó y claramente tu amiga está molesta con su hermano. -Eso es lo que yo pensaba... - Rebekah suspira pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

\- ¿Escuché correctamente? ¿Elijah no te lleva a la fiesta? - Nick aparece en el marco de la puerta. -Um sí, escuchas bien- Tú lo admites.

-Bueno, entonces, está claro de lo que debemos hacer ahora...- Rebekah sonríe maliciosamente mientras te mira a ti y a Nick. -¿Qué piensas, hermana? -pregunta Klaus sonriendo. Sonríes un poco, al ver la escena que están dando los hermanos. Y lo siguiente de lo que eres consiente es que Rebekah está tratando de encontrarte un vestido para que puedas ir a la fiesta con Nicklaus. Esta era la situación más incómoda en la que te has visto involucrada por causa de las ideas de tu amiga, sin embargo, confiaste en Klaus. Aunque suena muy estúpido pero así fue.

Rebekah finalmente encontró un vestido -es un vestido muy elegante- admitiste con cierta sorpresa. Un vestido que fluye sobre sus piernas como una cascada, los brillos hacen que el vestido destelle en la luz, el azul del mar se ve hermosa con su piel, y la pieza de plata brillante en el medio acaba de completar el vestido completo. Decidiste que Rebekah te hiciera el pelo. Te rizó el cabello en rizos sueltos y tiró de los lados y la parte superior de su cabello hacia atrás. –Realmente me gusta- admitiste con orgullo en tu voz.

De repente alguien golpea la puerta. Te levantas y respondes. -Ok, estoy lista Nick- Pero pronto te diste cuenta de que no habías hablado con él. -¡Oh! Hola Elijah... - dices mientras lo admiras. Se ve muy guapo. -¿(nombre)? Te estaba buscando... - Elijah sonríe mientras te mira.

-Seguro que si- suspiras. Pero como si acabara de procesar lo que dijo mientras se recarga un poco en la puerta dice con asombro - Espera... ¿acabas de mencionar a Nicklaus? - Y en el momento en que ibas a responder, Hayley apareció desde la espalda de Elijah.

Ella se ve impresionante en su vestido. -¿Estás listo? - le pregunta a Elijah mientras lo arrastraba abajo. Él sonríe y asiente con la cabeza mientras se despide de ti con la mano un poco levanta. Te frotas la parte posterior de su cuello y levantas la mano devolviendo el gesto.

-¡Guau! (nombre) te ves increíble- Klaus dice adorándote. -Gracias Nick- le sonríes, haciéndole sonreír de vuelta. -¿Listo? - Le preguntas y él asiente con la cabeza.

El salón de baile está lleno de toneladas de personas en sus hermosos atuendos. Lo que te hizo sentir medianamente insegura. Querías correr y esconderte en una esquina para que pudieras llorar, pero decidiste no hacerlo. Klaus te sonríe, lo que extrañamente hace que tu corazón salte un golpe. - Realmente te ves hermosa - susurra contra tu oído.

-Estás tratando de ser amable - Le sonríes de nuevo. Él sacude la cabeza en negación. - No... Realmente creo que eres guapísima, siempre lo he creído...- Nicklaus dice mordiéndose el labio. Te sonrojas un rojo brillante y se ríe. - Eres adorable- Klaus dice haciendo que le des un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

-Yo no soy adorable- te ríes cuando él se ríe y se frota el brazo. - Claro, no lo eres. - Él repite sarcásticamente.

-¿Quieres bailar? - te pregunta y sonríes como una respuesta. Tomas su brazo y ambos llegan a la pista de baile. -Me encantaría, pero soy yo quien guía esta pieza - Dices sonriendo.

-De ninguna manera... Yo soy el único que lleva el baile aquí- dice riendo. - Confía en mí, al menos en esto. - Dices mientras le guiñas un ojo y se detiene un momento para pensar. – Esta bien, confío en ti... no hagas que parezca un tonto- Él sonríe mientras te ríes y el posa su brazo alrededor de tu cintura. Comienzan a tocar una canción rápida que te hace moverse rápidamente por la pista de baile. Tu cuerpo se movía junto con la música mientras bailabas. La gente pronto se detuvo para mirarte a ti y a Nick. Él te mira con asombro.

-No sabía que pudieras bailar - susurra mientras te gira. -Usted no sabe mucho de mí- susurras hacia atrás mordiéndote el labio. Él sonríe mientras que tú retomas el paso. Siempre te sentías mucho más segura cuando bailas... Simplemente se siente natural. Tus movimientos se vuelven más sensuales mientras bailas. No es como si quisieras que se viese de esa manera, pero era mucho más ese tipo de danza aunque no quisieras hacerlo. Todo tu cuerpo se movió rápidamente en sintonía con el de Nick. De repente, Nicklaus te da vueltas y cuando te volviste a él, se limitó a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza. Dándote a entender una sola cosa.

Es hora de bailar sola.

Nick asintió con la cabeza y fue a hablar con algunos de los invitados. Empezaste una rutina de ballet mientras la música se ralentizaba. La gente todavía te miraba mientras bailabas al ritmo de la pieza. Giraste alrededor en un movimiento de pirueta. Usted arabesco en las puntas de los dedos de los pies y luego volvió a abajo en un fondu.1 Doblaste la pierna que estaba en el arabesco y haces dos vueltas antes de caer en una split. Todo el mundo aplaudió y Nick tomó eso como su señal para volver. Sostuviste el brazo en una posición recta y segura, cuando Nick tomó tu mano en la de él y te levantó.

Alguien golpea tu hombro y ves los ojos de Nick atónitos. Te vuelves a ver a Elijah - Eso fue increíble (nombre)... No sabía que podías bailar así - dice con una sonrisa suave. Podías ver a Hayley esperándolo, claramente aburrida. Fue en el momento en que tus ojos se entristecieron.

-¡Puede que lo hubieras hecho si la hubieras preguntado, pedido venir contigo, en primer lugar! - grita Nick, claramente lleno de ira, ante su hermano. Tus ojos se ensanchan y también lo hacen los de Elijah.

-Hermano no se molestes por nada- Elijah dice tratando de calmar a su hermano, pero eso sólo te enfureció.

\- Nada,... ahora veo cómo es - tú susurras mientras las lágrimas brillan en tus ojos.

-(nombre)…. No quise decir eso... Bueno no quise que sonara de esa forma – Elijah dice rápidamente en un intento de disculpa cuando su voz comienza a romperse.

-Pienso que si querías decirlo de esa forma... mejor regresa con tu novia, ella te está esperando... yo me iré ahora.- Dijiste tratando de mantenerte fuerte.

-Yo prometo que no quise decir eso... y Hayley, bueno ella no es mi novia... -Dijo Elijah desesperadamente - Es gracioso que supieras de quién exactamente estaba hablando... y no me querías aquí en primer lugar, así que podría irme también... - Tú le disparas.

Elijah parece completamente sorprendido y un poco roto cuando te das la vuelta y le das un beso a Nick. Él te besa de vuelta con hambre y te ríes. - Muchas gracias Nick por estar ahí para mí y traerme aquí... Tuve un tiempo maravilloso contigo - Tú dices mientras te acercas nuevamente a Nick para besar su mejilla, antes de empezar a alejarte de un sonriente Klaus y un Elijah ceniciento.

Caminas afuera en el aire frío cuando de repente alguien te ha empujado contra una pared con enojo. Miras al tipo ahora sabiendo quién es. -¿Qué quieres Elijah? -preguntas amargamente

-Has besado a mi hermano -dice, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Tú ya estabas llorando, de modo que todo tu rostro se teñía de lágrimas. -¿Por qué te preocupas por eso Elijah? - Dices en un intento de ocultar tus lágrimas.

-Porque... yo... bueno yo... YO TE AMO! - dice mirando directamente a tus ojos y esa declaración te sacude. -Sí, como amiga, de esa forma me amas... Ahora vete con tu novia. Déjame en paz. No puedo estar contigo ahora mismo- Dices mientras miras lejos de él.

-¡NO! (nombre) Te amo más que... te amo más cada día. Te quiero cada día más y más... pero me reprimo porque no quiero moverme demasiado rápido y luego perderte. Hayley definitivamente no es mi novia, ella tiene un marido y sí me agrada y la amo de una manera diferente, pero ahora... ahora estoy enamorado de ti.-

-Te amo también, siempre lo he hecho - Dices besándolo mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura y empujándote hacia arriba mientras envuelves tus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Paren y vayan a buscar una habitación -dice Nicklaus con enojo. Tú empujas a Elijah lejos.

-Lo siento... – dices - lo amo de la misma manera en que amas a Hayley, tengo que ayudarlo... - dices a Elijah mientras corres detrás de Nick. Él asiente con la cabeza.

-Cuando regreses tal vez podamos bailar... Incluso podemos llamar a esto una primera cita ! - Elijah grita después de ti.

-¡Eso suena increíble! - gritas de nuevo a él mientras te apresuras a perseguir a Nick.

 _Les gusto… Bueno no siempre el amor es fácil o sí?._

 _Nos vemos cuando se me ocurra otra idea._

1 **(Fondu:** **El hundirse abajo. Un término que describe bajar del cuerpo doblando la rodilla de la pierna de soporte. En algunos casos el termino fondu se utiliza para describir la conclusión de un paso cuando la pierna de trabajo se pone en la tierra con un movimiento suave y gradual.** **)**


End file.
